A loudspeaker is nonlinear by design and produces harmonics, intermodulation components and modulation noise. Nonlinear distortion impairs music quality and speech intelligibility. Industrial design constraints demand smaller speaker systems without sacrificing the sound output level and quality. This results in higher distortion.